Book of False Innocence
by Rikulaw
Summary: A collection of slice-of-life oneshots mainly focusing on but not exclusively for Kaneki, Touka, and Hinami. T for language and some hint of dark and gory theme. AU-ish. Previous Title: Horror Story and The Matter of Food.
1. Horror Story

This chapter is inspired by the novel Hibi. It's kinda AU-ish since I tweaked the event to fit the theme. After Aogiri arc, instead of missing for 6 months and ended up like the current story, Kaneki have the talk with Yoshimura-san and decided to resume his pseudo-normal live after missing for 3 months. And the time is set before Touka's birthday, but after the beginning of school year, which means around the end of spring or the beginning of summer. That's why I assumed Touka is still 16. No beta, so prepared for some (or a lot of) grammar miss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or any of the characters in any way.

* * *

**Horror Story**

**Summary: **Touka want a horror story, but what is considered as scary for ghouls? Maybe something about food?

* * *

「Ghoul」is a monstrous species that eats human flesh. It was said that the ghouls are disguised as human and living among them. Maybe that's why no one ever saw them let alone proofs their existence. The only proof that such creatures exists are the victims and CCG – The Commission of Counter Ghoul.

Because of their diet, humans always consider them as some sort of monster or ghost that often appears in horror stories. No one know that actually the ghouls are very similar compared to them. Not that they will admit it even if they know. Even ghouls have something they love. Something they will gladly trade their cursed life with. And sometime, they even troubled by some silly things.

"Oi!"

Kirishima Touka, 16 years old female ghoul, a senior at Kiyomi High School, and a waitress at 「Anteiku」coffee shop. If someone has to point her most recognizable feature it's her black semi-long hair with blue tint that cover her right eye and a rude yet shy nature. A typical tsundere, only a lot stronger since she can send you straight to hospital in one punch.

"At least call me with my name, you know."

Kaneki Ken, 19 years old male half-ghoul, a second year at Kamii University, and a waiter at 「Anteiku」coffee shop. After his 3 months disappearance, the manager manage to persuade him into resuming his pseudo-human live. Thanks to his long absence from university, he had to redo some class in short semester, which he pass quite easily and continuing to his second year normally.

Normally, except for his –formerly black- white hair. They agreed to paint his nails back but he refused to dye his hair for some reason. "I'll look ridiculous if I forgot to re-dye it when it grew" was what he said, but the others think that's not all. Beside the hair, he also got a completely different set of expression now in addition of his fit and slightly muscular body. He used to have this innocence aura around him. He looks very happy when he laughed, his frown always looks more like a pout, and he's not intimidating even when he's extremely angry. Now he has an actual frown for his default expression, could be very intimidating even if he didn't angry, and his smile always looks so sad. Beside that, he's the same Kaneki Ken that they first know on the inside. For most of the time.

"After work, stay for a bit."

With that Touka turned away from him. Kaneki feel a bit of déjà vu from this. He remembers having a similar conversation with her in the past.

_If I remember correctly, that was when she had a disagreement with Yoriko-chan _

That time he smiled and said "Okay" but this time he could only opened his mouth a bit and nod with his neutral expression.

_Am I really changed that much?_

It's not like he didn't want to smile and give her an actual answer. He just didn't feel to do it. When he thought about that, Touka already turned away. At least he still didn't ask her for reason. Just like before.

_I wonder what it's about_

Although he didn't ask the reason, it didn't mean he's not curious. Touka is a very proud girl. She won't ask him of all people to deal with her personal problem if it's not that serious.

_It's not about those Doves, right?_

He keeps himself wondering inside until the café closed. After a short "Good work" from the manager, Yoshimura-san, they start cleaning the cups and tables when the front door of the now closed café opened.

"Good evening!"

A young girl came in with a large scary-looking man, and another 3 young men. The girl, Fueguchi Hinami is an orphan ghoul who lived with Kaneki and already considered as his (and Touka's) younger sister. She often came to 「Anteiku」before the opening time or after the closing time. Most of the time for another appointment (shopping to some bookstore) with Kaneki or just want to meet with her beloved big sister Touka. The other guys was there to escort Hinami as Kaneki never allowed Hinami to go out by herself.

"Ah, Hinami-chan. What is it today? Another appointment with Kaneki-sama?" Roma, the newest waitress and an assumed fan of Kaneki greeted her.

"Roma-chan, would you please stop with that –sama thing?" Kaneki weakly protest with a troubled look. He tried not to sound too mean to the girl like he always did to Tsukiyama. Roma pouted with a whinny "buuttt….." in response.

"Yeah. I already finished the book we bought the other day. So today big brother Kaneki will take me to the bookstore again." Hinami beamed at her.

"Ah! About that, Hinami-chan. Looks like Touka-chan want to talk with me for a bit. Could you wait?" Kaneki approached her and crouched so he's in her eye level.

"Of course!" Hinami smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Hinami-chan. I don't know that you guys want to go to a bookstore today." Touka looked at her, feeling guilty. It's true that she didn't know but she never wanted to disappoint her. Despite her usual stern self, she really doted this little sister of her after all.

"It's really okay! If we didn't get to go to the bookstore today, I still could pick some books from big brother Kaneki's shelf!" Hinami assured her. Kaneki looked a bit surprised at this, but he already guessed that sooner or later, Hinami will lay her hand at his shelf; after all they have a similar taste in book. Not that he mind. He didn't hide anything inappropriate anyway.

"Now I think about it, we're pretty much free except for the cleaning. Do you want to talk about it now or should we wait until we can have a private talk?" Kaneki asked Touka. Touka looked around and thinking for a moment before answering.

"No, now's fine." She picked back the cloth and began to wipe the table again before continuing.

"I want to ask, what human usually did in summer?" Touka quietly said while glancing around. A hint of pink in her cheek.

"Usually they go to sea to swim or split some watermelon or go to the pool for a swim. Other than that, maybe a festival or watching fireworks with some friends." Kaneki answering without missing a beat. He stopped wiping the table for a moment before adding. "Ah, maybe a test of courage or telling some scary stories."

"Test of courage?" Touka stopped her work and looking at Kaneki questioningly.

"Walking around at night in some supposed to be haunted place to retrieve something before going back to the start point. Usually in a pair. Some of the time there's some people dressed as a ghost waiting to scare you." Kaneki answering while wiping the table.

"Humans sure did a lot of stupid thing." Another voice said.

"Nishio-san, you're listening too." Kaneki answered.

Nishio Nishiki is another waiter at the café and Kaneki's senior in Kamii by a year. He's a foul-mouthed ghoul with a human girlfriend who know his true nature.

"Swimming, festival, watching firework, test of courage, and horror stories huh…. It's not a problem, but horror story could be a bit problem." Touka thinking the answer.

"Why do you want to know that, big sister." Hinami asked. If anyone else asked, she'll easily answer with "Shadup" or "Not your business", but this is Hinami. She got no choice but to answer.

"It's…. almost the time for field-trip. I can't afford going alone with a herd of humans alone for more than a day. Usually I use some excuse to get away, but this year….." Touka averted her gaze with a slight blush. She didn't have to say that this is the last chance she has to go to a field-trip and she wanted to go at least once.

"Enough about this!" she snapped. "Oi, Kaneki! You like to read books right? Give me some scary story!" Touka demanded.

Kaneki freeze after a second. After stopping for a moment, he let go of the cloth and folded his arms. After a while he also closed his eyes (or eye as he wears eye-patch) and burrowed his eyebrow. Everyone stopped their work to look at him curiously.

"Hey, Kaneki. What's wrong? You don't have any horror story?" Banjou, the large man is the first one to break the silence and actually ask him.

"Ah, no. I have a lot of horror stories. Or used to. Now when I think about it again, it's not scary at all." Kaneki answered.

"Maybe because you already used to do a lot of scary things yourself?" Irimi, another waitress, chimed in.

"Ah… I know that feeling. It's like you used to be scared when walking alone at night, but you got used to do that when growing up." Koma, another waiter, nodded to himself.

"Maybe…." Kaneki considering the reason.

"It's not good. I need an actually scary story for when it comes to telling them in the field-trip. How about the rest of you guys?" Touka asked the other in a serious manner.

"I don't think I have any." Irimi answered first.

"Not me too." Koma answered next.

"I don't have any too." Roma answered.

"Why the hell I have to be scared on some fictional thing?" Nishiki annoyed.

"I'm sorry, big sister. I don't think I have one too." Hinami answered apologetically.

"I think I have some" Banjou answered next.

"Nah, Banjou-san is scared on a lot of thing. I doubt it's actually scary." One of his follower, Sante, commented while waving his hand in rejection. (Banjou: "What did you say!?")

"Actually, it didn't have to be completely fictional. You can use your personal experience as a base and just make a scary story yourself. Do you have a terrifying experience, Touka-chan?" Kaneki suggested.

"Something terrifying huh…. I think I have." Touka straighten up and looking directly at them.

"Kaneki, you remember the time I went to Zoo with Yoriko, right? When you made a boxed lunch for us." Touka looking at Kaneki who seems a bit tense. The story could make even THAT Touka scared after all.

"After that, we became closer than before. And not long after, she asked me to go to the Themed Park and I accepted." She paused for a moment. "She said that since the last time _I_ made the boxed lunch, this time she should made one for revenge." She looked straight at them, sweating a bit. The others gulped at her tense look.

"That time…. She went overboard and made lunch for 10 people share. Not to mention each of them are fancily decorated and have a strong smell that can rivaled those Chinese restaurant even when the boxes are closed. And for the worse, I could smell them clearly all the time through the trip until _**WE ATE ALL **_of them." Touka sweating and shivered a bit, remembering the experience.

Some of the ghouls present begin to hold their mouth and stomach so they won't puke from imagining the frightening experience that Touka went through. Touka inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm herself.

"Is that scary enough?" She asked.

"Well, it **_sure_ **is scary, but I don't think you could use that." Kaneki sweating a bit. He has to admit that it is kind of scary for the current him. But not for the former, human, him.

"It's not good huh…." Touka holding her chin, trying to recall another frightening experience. Maybe something about birds?

"If it's like that, I think I have one." Hinami raising her hand as to gather attention.

"Shoot." Touka lifted her chin and pay attention to Hinami.

"You see, it happened a month ago. Big brother Kaneki and the others were away for a long time that day, so I decide to read a book while waiting and accidentally fell asleep. Luckily I woke up before they came home looking very tired. After helping them with cleaning and first-aid, I sent them to sleep. After that I went back to my own room and tried to sleep. But Because I just woke up, I couldn't fell asleep again. So I decided to read another book. I lost track of time and when I finished it's already 4 AM. When I'm about went to sleep, I heard a faint sound. I think I didn't notice it before because I'm so absorbed into the book. I quietly went outside the room and heard the sound again. More clearly this time. **_Ton ton_**just like that." Hinami paused for a moment to look at the others. They looked a bit tense.

"I slowly went down to see what caused the sound. At first I think it's just some mice. But the closer I get, the clearer the sound is. The **_ton ton _**sound mixed with another sound like of when someone cutting something with knife. That time I thought '_What if it's a burglar?_' I'm about to wake big brother Kaneki up, but after I remembered how tired he was, I decide to face it myself. So I readied my kakugan and kagune then walk again to the source of sound, the kitchen. When I got there, I took a small peek to the source of sound. There, I see a man cutting something in the counter. When I'm about to attack another thought went to me. '_What if it's not a burglar? What if it's another ghoul that targeting big brother Kaneki, or worse, a dove? Or maybe it's just Tsukiyama-san who tried to surprise big brother Kaneki? He's not stealing anything, so the possibility is high'_ So, for a precaution I sniffed the air, tried to recognize the man. It's turned out that he's….." Hinami paused again.

"He's….." Everyone leaning over to Hinami, repeating the last word. Except for Kaneki. He's thinking something else.

_Wait, I think I heard that story before._ Thought Kaneki.

"Big brother Kaneki. It seems that he's half asleep and his old habit came out as he made a breakfast early in the morning. Now I think about it again, that **_ton ton _**sound is the sound of knife hitting cutting board that I heard when big brother Kaneki making that boxed lunch for big sister Touka." Hinami smiled and raising her right index finger, as to emphasize her point.

The last part of the story triggered a lot of different reaction from the ghouls present. Nishiki openly laughed and saying something like "You really did it this time, shithead Kaneki." Touka, Koma, Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante poorly holding their laughter. Irimi and Roma are holding her laughter too, but better than the other 5. Banjou saying "Something like that did happen." And nodded to himself. And for the said Kaneki….

"I think we're already done with that accident!" He's really embarrassed.

If it's the old Kaneki, his face will definitely as ripe as a tomato with a steam. More than that, maybe he will duck and hid his face somewhere while yelling. But his current reaction is not as good as that. His cheeks are red, but not red enough to be compared with a tomato. His pupil dilated in panic and his voice raised several octaves higher. Not as grand as the old him but funny nevertheless. Especially when the one who did it is his currently cool self.

"Why the hell do you have a cooking ingredient anyway?" Nishiki asked between his laughter.

"So we can pass as an ordinary boarding house anytime in case we have to welcome some human into the house." Kaneki composed himself rather fast, although a hint of red still present in his cheeks.

"That's a masterpiece. So, how about that?" Touka asked after calming down a bit.

"Well, if you left the kakugan-kagune part and the anti-climatic ending, it's a pretty good story. I think you can go with that." Kaneki answering truthfully.

"No. I think I'll keep the ending. It's already good as it is." Touka began to laugh again.

"At least left my name out of that, would you?" Kaneki getting a bit panic again knowing that it's too late to stop her now.

"I'll think about that. But seriously, do you like cooking that much? Yoriko said your cooking was really good. And she's the one who loves and actually skilled when it comes to cooking. Even the guys in my class praised her for that." Touka said while wiping her tear from over-laughing.

"Well, thanks. Actually I don't really like cooking that much. I think it's more like a habit than a hobby. The other one who ever eat my cooking before is Hide. And knowing him, I can't really take his compliment seriously." Kaneki said while scratching his cheek in embarrassment. One could think that he was back to his old self.

"Is big brother Kaneki's cooking really that tasty? I hope I can eat them" Hinami smiled sadly. Noticing this, Touka walked over to her and put a hand in her head. When Hinami looked up to her, she smiled in return before snapping her head in Kaneki's direction with a stern face.

"Oi, Kaneki! If…. If the time when we can eat human's food comes, make sure you cook a plenty. Plenty enough to feed all of us!" Touka exclaimed.

Nishiki turned his head and continued his job while saying "Are you that stupid?" The others just smiled sadly and continuing what they did before. They can't help to wish it even though they know that it's an impossible wish.

"Yeah, if that time comes….." Kaneki answered with a sad smile.

.

.

.

_…__.. If that time ever comes….._

* * *

**A/N **Actually I want to make this into a light story, but it become kinda depressing. The talk between Kaneki and Touka in the first part, Touka having a disagreement with Yoriko and went to zoo together with Kaneki's boxed lunch, Kaneki cooking with Touka and Hinami, Yoriko being praised by the boys in her class and Yoriko praised Kaneki's cooking are actually happened in the Novel 「Hibi」 chapter 2. Actually Touka said that she made the lunch so it's unknown if Kaneki's cooking really that good or Yoriko just praised it in consideration on Touka's feeling.

And for the short semester thing, I don't know if the university in Japan worked like that, but it's definitely possible here, in Indonesia. If you failed a class, you can redo it in short semester. That way, you can resume the class in the full semester normally.

I'm really sorry if Kaneki and Touka went a bit OOC in the end. m(_ _)m


	2. Yukata

Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows... even though I don't understand the point of following a oneshot. I'm sorry that I don't reply to the reviews as I don't know what to say except thanks and how glad I am. As a thank you and so the follow won't be pointless, I'm adding another chapter. This one actually should be a long oneshot titled "Yukata and the Summer Festival" but I decided to split it into two individual oneshots since the setting and the timeline will be different. And I decided to change the story into a collection of oneshots so I can add even more story when I feel to.

Kaneki will be (kind of) OOC here. He'll be somewhat a cross between the old Kaneki in the beginning of the story and Sasaki Haise (yes, I am a believer of Sasaki = Kaneki theory). The setting is still the same as the previous chapter and no beta, so prepared for several (or a lot of) grammar miss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or any of the characters in any way.

* * *

**Yukata**

******Summary: **Summer festival means Yukata, right? And every human in Japan know about that outfit, right? So it will be suspicious if Touka don't know how to wear one.

* * *

Kirishima Touka is troubled. She's debating whichever if she should ask him or not. He's the only one she can thought to help her with this problem. Maybe that's why she can't help but glancing towards him every now and then. And everyone noticed that.

"What's the matter, Touka-chan?" Kaneki Ken, the person in question, finally give in to his own curiosity.

"Well, that's…. No. Nothing. I doubt even you can help me on this." She sighing after reaching the conclusion that he can't help her.

"You should give me a chance you know? Maybe I could help or find someone who can help." Kaneki said with a purposely false angry tone and pout.

It's been 3 months after he re-joined them at Anteiku. He finally managed to get rid of that solemn look and opened up towards them even more than before. Before the whole Aogiri affair, he was kind and sometime straightforward. But he was polite, shy, and caution as if he was afraid to anger them, to be hated by them. But now he's a lot less shy and polite. He can even rudely complaining. Not to mention a lot more expressive. She noted that this side of Kaneki was something that was reserved for his best friend, Nagachika Hideyoshi. She was secretly happy that he already put them on the same level as his own life-time best friend. Until the day of her birthday.

A few days before her birthday, he said that he caught Dr. Kanou's tail and going to investigate it immediately. Yes, he rejoined Anteiku, but it doesn't means he stopped doing that personal investigation of him. Several days later, a day before her birthday, she heard from Hinami that he obliterated the Ghoul Restaurant while doing the investigation, slaughtering more than 50 attending ghouls himself. She knew that he hated the restaurant and after the Aogiri affair, she can easily imagine him slaughtering those ghouls. What surprised her was his reaction when she asked him about that at her birthday.

At first she expected him to complain about how he actually hated killing people…. no, scratch that. Those terrible ghouls are not "people" to him anymore. Maybe how he hated them because they kept playing on the life of innocent or how loud they were or how troublesome it is to chase and kill them all or how pathetic they were or… coldly told her that those bugs deserved to be killed in a cruel way and explaining the gruesome death he give them. For her, the last one is way better since she can relate. Even the thought that he will gleefully told her how they die in Rize-like style could cheer her up.

But no, he didn't. He just admitted it nonchalantly with a smile as it was not a big deal. He just passed the couple dozen of ghouls' life just like when one would pass a road and complained how Madam A run away with a pair of twin that has Rize's kagune just like him. From what she can see, those ghouls aren't even a bug to him. Bug could be hard to kill. Some collecting bugs and some kept bugs as pet. But no, they're lower than bugs. A weed. The only trouble a weed can give is to exist. Some just let them be because it is troublesome. But it will got ridden of when one feel like to.

That was when she understood. He is already beyond salvation. 3 months ago, he was still balancing his outer human with his inner ghoul so neither would be broken. It was unsteady but still balanced for sure. While it kept him from being happy, it also kept him from being insane. But she just has to told him to get rid of that solemn face. Again. And again. So get rid of it he did. In exchange of getting back his outer kind personality, the inside became rotten. She felt responsible for it at first. But then again, it doesn't matter how he treat other as long as he still kind to them, especially Hinami.

In the end she decided that she don't see anything abnormal about him.

"No, forget it." Touka refused.

"Now, don't play hard on me and tell me what's bothering you." Kaneki scowled and put his hands on his hip. If there anything (_else_) changed about him, it's his mother-like attitude that managed to slip out from time to time. Maybe it's because he has to take care of his little group as Banjou and his three lackey can't be relied on while putting Tsukiyama on his place at the same time.

If he was the him 3 months ago, he will more like teacher and leader to his own group. The impression gradually changed to more of a stern (and scary when angered) mother as he regain more and more of his human personality. At least Hinami is happier this way.

Sighed, Touka giving up on refusing him. No one can defy him on his mother-mode (except maybe the manager). Not even the Demon Ape Koma Enji. Even the bastard Nishio Nishiki wavered. Irimi Kaya who was once known as the Black Hound never crossed him in the first place. Nor Roma who played the "mother's daughter" role to avoid from being the target of his mother-mode.

"You know, it's about Yoriko. She's… inviting me out to a summer festival next week." Touka admitted.

"And then?" Kaneki asked as he still can't see the problem.

"Well, I…" Touka glanced sideway.

"You?" Kaneki pressed more.

"... don't know how to wear a yukata." She said with a small voice.

"... that's all?" Kaneki asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"WHAT!? YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!?" Touka yelled to hide her own embarrassment.

"No. No. No. I don't have any problem at all. Yeah." Kaneki waved his hands in front of his face. Now he's out from his mother-mode, he easily taken aback at her not-so-sudden outburst.

"Even I know that men's and women's Yukata are different. Even if you know how to wear yours, it doesn't mean that you know how to wear mine. I bet you don't have any female human friend, and I know I'm right so there's nothing you can do." Touka dismissed him and turning away.

"Why won't you tell Yoriko-chan?"

"Huh? If I told her, she would get suspicious you know."

"But, a high school girl not knowing how to wear yukata is pretty common you know?"

"What? Really?" Touka's anger disappeared completely as she thought how normal she is.

"Yeah." Kaneki nodded. "When I was in high school, I often overheard girls in my class talking how they can't wear a yukata and asked their friend to help them."

"A… ahaha… haha… I see. I guess I'll ask Yoriko then." Touka nervously laughed in relief and embarrassment at how she troubled by a completely normal thing.

After that, the conversation ended until the shop closed. Touka went off early to do her homework while Kaneki asked the manager to give him some time off for a couple of days before went off along with Hinami.

Not too long after, a young woman came in. She has a fairly light brown colored hair and a pretty face. She wears a fur jacket along with fitting jeans.

"Nishiki-kun! Let's go home." She called.

Nishiki, who finished changing out of his waiter uniform, got out from the staff room looking bored along with another staff, Irimi. He was about to left with his human girlfriend, Nishino Kimi, before stopping just before he opened the front door.

"Hey, Kimi. Do you know how to wear a yukata?" Nishiki suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I know. And I have one too. Do you want me to wear a yukata?" Kimi innocently asked.

"No, I just want to know."

"Are ghouls not wearing yukata?" Kimi asked, and Nishiki just shrugged in answer. She turn her head at Irimi who is preparing to leave too.

"It depends on the person, just like humans. I myself own a yukata and know how to wear it too." Irimi, who had gone to stock more coffee bean at the time of Touka's outburst, smiled.

"I see. Then why do you want to know, Nishiki-kun?" Kimi asked again.

"No reason. Just thinking about the summer festival that will be held soon." Nishiki smiled. He won't tell the damn rabbit about it. No, maybe he'll tell her. After the summer festival was over that is.

* * *

**A/N** It's kind of short and I didn't intended to put Touken fluff, it just naturally become like that. And in case someone didn't notice, Kaneki is (or was) using less polite word with even less polite tone when talking to Hide compared to when he's talking to Touka and his other "friends". And he openly complained when Hide insulted his choice of date place when he kept the complain to himself when Touka kept kicking him on top of coming late (maybe because of the fear of Touka, but I like to think that it's just the way he is). And Nishiki is such a lovely bastard lol

I'll try to finish the Summer Festival within a week.


End file.
